1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in floor mounted water basin supports and more particularly to a water basin support which will hold and stabilize a water basin during the fabrication of the floor around that water basin such that the water basin is mounted in and flush with the surface of the floor when completed.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In many occasions, water basins, such as sinks, are frequently mounted at a floor level. This is particularly true in restaurants and like institutions involved in the preparation or cleaning of foods items. Moreover, the use of a floor mounted sink is often times mandated by law in certain facilities.
During the construction of a building in which a floor mounted sink is to be employed, it is necessary to hold the sink in a position such that the floor can be fabricated around the sink so that when completed, the sink is permanently mounted within the floor. Frequently, the floor is a poured concrete base and consequently, the sink must be in a position before the actual pouring of the concrete so that when the concrete hardens, the sink will be firmly mounted in position in the floor.
The same problems hold true with regard to other water basins which are to be mounted in a floor. As an example, in some areas it is frequently popular to mount a bathtub at a floor level so as to create a so-called "step-down" bathtub. Here again, there is a need for supporting that bathtub in a position so that plumbing can be connected and the bathtub can be literally mounted within the floor when the fabrication of the latter has been completed.
There is presently no known means which is effective for supporting a floor mounted water basin in a desired position to hold and stabilize that basin during the fabrication of the floor around that basin, so that when the floor is completed, the water basin is fixedly mounted within the floor. Generally, plumbing contractors have attempted to use a make-shift arrangement of relying upon the building of a wooden frame for each installation. Often times, the plumbing contractor would attempt to stack pieces of wood upon one another, as for example, two by four boards on top of one another, and then support the rim forming flange of the sink on the upper-most of those boards to allow the floor to be fabricated around the sink. In this way, it was anticipated that the upper surface of the sink would be flush with the floor when completed.
Each of the aforesaid prior art arrangements to support the water basin were all generally make-shift arrangements and which were constructed at each on site location. Such support arrangements are time consuming to construct and involve expensive skilled labor. Moreover, these make-shift arrangements are often times not sturdy and do not adequately hold and stabilize the sink or other water basin during the pouring of a concrete floor or the fabricating of another type of floor.